


'Nother Year Older

by liz_fic



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_fic/pseuds/liz_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Larabee gets another year older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Nother Year Older

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-slash if you squint. Part of a challenge to write a Biehn-character bday fic on Biehn's birthday. Completed 31 July 2007

The beer dangled loosely from his fingertips, condensation making the dark bottle slippery. He took another swallow, grimacing at the bitter, lukewarm taste. He should’ve ordered whiskey, but he wanted to be in shape to ride if it came to that. The saloon was pretty quiet for a Friday night with hands from both James’ and Royal’s places playing cards peaceably. Too peaceably, if you asked him. Which nobody did of course. He nodded in their direction as he looked at Tanner.

Tanner smiled, removing himself from his perch at the end of the bar, dragging his own bottle by the neck. Upon reaching Larabee, he leaned over grabbing the nearest clean shotglass, whispering in that sandpaper Texas drawl, “S’on your mind, cowboy?”

“It’s too quiet, Vin. I don’t like it.” Larabee grabbed his own shotglass from the cluster of clean vessels.

“Aw, them?” The tracker nodded towards the ranch-hands, pouring himself and Larabee a shot.

“Yes, them.” Larabee replied shortly.

“We, well, me an’ the other boys, told ‘em that they had to behave on a cause it’s your birthday.”

“How did you---“ Chris downed his shot. “Buck.”

Vin drank his own shot, pushing the near empty bottle towards the kitchen.

“Yep.”

Chris scowled at his empty shotglass.

“He talks more than he should.”

Vin grinned smugly, before answering, “Yep. But this time it gets you one’a Inez’ chocolate cakes after ever’one clears out.”

“Good ol’ Buck.” Chris smiled. “You can always count on him.” Chris grabbed the bottle once more, drinking another shot. “That still doesn’t explain them.”

“Well, we might’ve told them that if’n they didn’t behave, we’d shoot ‘em first and then sort it out at the jail. You know, one night of peace from us to you for your birthday. That and chocolate cake.”

Something about the extra sparkle in Vin’s eyes made Chris curious. “What else?”

“Whatever do you mean, Mr. Larabee?” Ezra arrived in time to rescue the bottle from Chris’ clutches.

“Something’s going on and I wanna know what it is.” Chris growled.

“Why, you wound me, sir. Our compatriot is being most forthwith.”

“Why don’t you just say, he’s talking plain, Ezra?” Nathan discreetly moved the bottle out of everyone’s reach.

“Because, Nathan, a gentleman’s vocabulary is necessary to any business parlay in which he might partake.”

Josiah, however, had other plans for the bottle. He popped the cork, took a few swallows before saying, “A man’s castle is only as strong as the pack in which he runs.”

JD walked to the bar carrying the milk Inez kindly offered him.

“No crows, Josiah? Did you tell Chr--”

Josiah slapped a meaty hand over JD’s mouth. “No crows this year, son.”

Chris had enough by this time. He slammed his empty shotglass upside down on the bar. With everyone’s attention he announced, “Party’s over.”

The saloon cleared faster than an arroyo filling with the first rains of spring. Chris caught Buck trying to sneak into the kitchen where Inez was presumably.

“Not so fast Buck. What kind of business do you boys have with my cabin?”

“Yer shack ain’t never been anywhere near a cabin.” Vin interrupted.

Chris glared frostily. “I asked Buck a question.”

“Hold on now, stud.” Buck opened his arms wide and placatingly. “I’m just in charge of the cake, you better ask Junior about your,” Buck smothered a laugh before continuing, “cabin.”

“Well, Vin? You got something to say?”

“There’s the cake.” Vin nodded towards the large platter filled with chocolate cake.

Chris rolled his eyes, but the cake did look good.

After the last of the cake was eaten, Ezra brought out the good whiskey. Chris didn’t remember the last time he’d had a more pleasant birthday not counting his years with Sarah and Adam. Larabee shuddered with the sudden sharp ache thoughts of his family always caused. He blearily, well, drunkenly stumbled up to his porch after sketchily taking care of his horse. Chris began to wonder when he’d find the door when suddenly his forehead was attacked by smooth (Smooth?) wood. He pushed the door open before stumbling over something large and soft. He felt of it for a ways, deciding it was good enough, he fell head first into it—asleep before he even bounced.

The sun raked through his eyelids, forcing him to squint before attempting to open them. He looked up at the ceiling and walls. Chris didn’t recognize anything except the table and chairs. And he would’ve bolted even then, except he did recognize the stove—and the messy scrawl on an envelope sitting in the middle of the table. Rousing himself out of bed, fingering through his hair, Chris drifted slowly towards the table. He wondered what Vin took the time to write.

“Cowboy--

We made a few changes around  
It’s okay to put roots in the ground.  
A man’s castle is his home  
An’ with friends ya ain’t never alone.

 

An’ before you ask, we done this while you were out at Eagle Bend for the Judge. If you don’t like it, blame yourself for calling yer place a cabin for so long. We thought it might be time for it to actually be a cabin. That back room next to yours holds six bunks by the way. You’ll need help and the town ain’t gonna need us forever. Not that we’ll all be there at once that often, but those horses you got are too much work for one man.

Happy Birthday Larabee--  
Vin Tanner and the boys

PS—Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, just be happy we didn’t let Mary decorate.”

‘Horses?’ Chris thought. He looked around the cabin once more, and it truly was a cabin. The walls were sealed, the rooms were bigger, and yes, the room next to his held six thin bunks.

He crossed the cabin to the front porch. Glancing across his land to the paddock next to his barn?!? Chris’ mind stuttered to a stop. He was starting to wonder exactly how drunk he was when he came home the night before. Loose in the corral were seven of the most beautiful horses he’d ever seen. Chris had to sit down. He rubbed his eyes. The sun was making them water, of course. Chris wondered how they had time for all this. Chris re-read the poem again and it made his heart just a little bit lighter. His birthday wasn’t as bad as he’d thought it would be—like previous years without Sarah and Adam. But more important than any one day, he has six good men at his back. And that ain’t bad.


End file.
